Total Drama Vae-Staz Island
by Lady Vira
Summary: Chris McClean is here hosting a brand new season of Total Drama, and on a totally new island, at that! Be prepared for romance! Absurdity! Action! And of course, DRAMA!
1. Total Drama Vae-Staz Island Trailer

Total Drama Vae-staz Island

Chris McLean smiled as he looked at the camera, walking on the dock of a new, quite large island. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen and viewers who for some reason aren't one of those two! To our newest season of Total Drama! Or at least, the announcement of it! Taking place at Vae-staz Island, a nice, new, and not-mechanical island!" He gave a small chuckle. "We've got a new set of twenty, yes, TWENTY new competitors, ready to battle it out for the prize of a million dollars! Here, they'll be stuck surviving some of the most ridiculous, the most grueling, the most bizarre, and the most pain-staking challenges yet!" The camera flashed to a catapult at the top of a hill, to a crate filled with guns and ammo, then to a hang glider, then back to Chris. "But most difficult of all, is of course, surviving each other!"

Flashing on the screen now was a somewhat tall teen with spiky black hair, with one spike behind each ear being longer than all the rest. He wore a suit jacket, a green shirt, and a purple scarf. He was behind a tree, listening to two competitors talk, though they couldn't be seen.

- **SHERWOOD: THE STANDALONE GUY-**

"I've got this bloody competition in the bag. The moment I'd stepped onto the dock, I'd already won."

Next, the screen shifted to a very pale girl with shoulder length straight black hair, and a raven-shaped bow in it. She had an eyepatch as well, along with a white hoodie, and blue jeans.

- **KATRINA: THE ARROGANT BRAINIAC-**

"Are you some kind of stupid, boy? I have an IQ of 187, I think I know what's best for this team."

A young bald boy appeared on the screen next. With green winter jacket and a comfy and easy to wear pair of pink shorts, he was shown lying on the ground, a tree branch on top of him.

 **-ISAAC: THE ACCIDENT PRONE-**

"Don't worry guys, trust me! I know what I'm do- GAAAAH!"

Next on the screen was a VERY pretty looking blonde girl, who had the chin of a boy in a purple robe and turban in her hand. She had a hot pink sleeveless T-shirt and deep purple yoga pants.

 **-TARA: THE SHAMELESS FLIRT-**

"Athletics? Who does he think he's kidding? All you need to get through this game is sheer charisma."

The camera shifted to a somewhat muscular black boy with a red and white hoodie, on each sleeve, a fist holding a dagger. He had a purple tosslecap and some black sweatpants as well. He tossed a basketball into the net behind him perfectly, not needing to turn around, despite being quite far away from it.

 **-STAN: THE BOSTONIAN ATHLETE-**

"Look, just because this is a competition don't mean we can't have no fun. Come on, man, this doesn't gotta be so serious."

A redheaded girl with an orange sweater and a grey skirt appeared next. Like Katrina, she had her nose in a book and a very bored look on her face.

 **-HAILEY: THE GENRE SAVVY-**

"This is going to be used for my promo quote."

A very very skinny man in a fedora showed up on screen next, small bits of his red hair could be seen behind his ears. Wearing slacks and a button up shirt, he was behind the confessional outhouse.

 **-DIMITRI: THE SNAKE-**

"Really, now? Don't want to play nice? If I were you, I'd keep in mind, that outhouse there isn't as private as you THINK it is, missy."

A smaller girl with a rabbit plushie in her arms followed behind Stan. She had short, brown hair and a lavender dress, along with a red headband.

 **-ALICIA: THE FOLLOWER-**

"My bro's always made good decisions, and led me in the right direction. I didn't have a reason not to follow…"

After her came a rather large guy, holding shuffling a deck of Wizardy: The Herding cards. He smirked as he looked at the short and blonde haired girl in front of him, with his curly afro and plain white T-shirt, and pair of jeans with dirt on the knees.

 **-DAVID: THE CARD GAME ENTHUSIAST-**

"She's won Poker tournaments, I've won Wizardy tournaments. Let's see who's better at THIS game, then."

A white haired girl appeared on screen this time, hiding behind Stan, who was being threatened by Dimtri. Her blue-and white dress was also caught on a branch.

 **-LILY: THE COWARD-**

"I-I'd much rather leave the leading of the challenge to someone else…I-I can't stand the thought of….n-never mind!"

The previously mentioned robe and turban wearing boy appeared on screen, his hands on his head as he looked at a crystal ball.

 **-SIMON: THE FALSE PROPHET-**

"All I see in my future…is VICTORY!"

Next, an orange haired girl showed up, sporting a mohawk, blue jeans, and a red shirt. She was sneaking up behind David, while wearing Dimitri's fedora, Hailey's glasses, and a dark-orange cape.

 **-SHEILA: THE KLEPTOMANIAC-**

"Wait, taking his air-tank WASN'T the challenge?!"

Sheila…oddly remained on screen, albeit in a different scene. One in which she was being chased by tall boy with sandy blonde hair, and a camo visor. And a camo jacket. And pants.

 **-AUSTIN: THE HUNTER-**

"Bullets come out of the slim end, buddy."

After Austin was shown, the camera shifted over to a girl following next to a tall black man with a bowler hat, sunglasses, and a very VERY large and fancy fur coat. The girl herself had a pink ponytail, and wore a floral print sleeveless, shoulderless T-shirt, and white short shorts. She had a baseball bat held over her shoulder.

 **-MATHILDA: THE MUTE-**

"…"

Next, the scene cut to…the very man she stood next to. He was getting ready to deliver a swift punch to Austin, though it cut away just before the punch was delivered.

 **-DAQUAN: THE BARON-**

"Aw [censored] naw. You think you can walk up here and say that to my face? You 'bout to get slapped!"

Switching from the Baron, we cut to the girl who was playing cards with David. Though in this scene, she was playing cards with Dimitri, Katrina, Isaac, and Tara instead. Her short blonde hair was styled in a bob, and she wore a light blue long sleeve shirt, as well as some black corduroys. She pushed all of her chips into the pot.

 **-TORI: THE GAMBLER-**

"You think you got what it takes to take on the queen? Well here's your chance, Mr. Fancypants!"

After her, the screen shows a scrawny looking Hispanic boy, with messy brown hair and a blue polo shirt, as well as green khakis. …and a long, dark orange cape. He had one arm raised, and the other on his chest, seeming to be shouting something.

 **-AVERY: THE DRAMA CLUB REJECT-**

"Wilt thoust provoke me? Well then, HAVE AT THEE!"

Jumping away from Avery, the camera looks to a brown haired tanned girl in a blue and white poofy dress. She seemed to be observing Tori, Sherwood, David, and Tara pulling a treasure chest out of the water. She had a small, smug smirk on her face.

 **-RACHEL: THE HAUGHTY HEIRESS-**

"I think you would do wise to watch your tongue, you card-obsessed git. You're lucky for me to have even thought about gracing you with my presence."

The camera snapped to a blonde-haired boy writing in a book. He had a bright red shirt and blue jeans, and seemed to be working very hard.

 **-IAN: THE FANFIC WRITER-**

"I can't believe I'm on Total Drama! Woah! Hey, do you mind if I touch your hair spikes? Oh hey, it's Chef! Woah, look at that!"

And finally, the camera found itself on a brown haired girl with a blue jacket, a white shirt, and white khakis. She was conversing with Stan and Alicia, before turning and walking away.

 **-DIANA: THE DOUBLE TRIPLE QUADRUPLE AGENT-**

"You might think to yourself, 'couldn't this blow up in your face?' 'Couldn't your reputation with your team be ruined?' Why, yes. Yes it could. But this IS a game about risk."

Finally, we go back to Chris, who looked at the camera with a wide grin. "And there we are. This could be our most competitive cast yet! Who will win? Who will lose? Tune in to this season to find out! Right here on TOTAL. DRAMA. VAE-STAZ ISLAND!"

 **A/N: …wow. I've been putting this off for quite a long while. But finally, here it is. My first Total Drama fic, and a season I've been planning for a little over two years now! Crazy I never got to it before, right? Well, I'm not going to lie, I don't know much of what to say here, other than I DO hope you tune in. This is only the trailer, of course, episode one will be A LOT longer, aheh.**

 **And by the way, you did read that right. I've been planning this season for TWO YEARS. That's quite a damn long time. Will my own writing live up to my expectations? …eh, probably not. But I look forward to seeing how this goes, and what you lot think of it.**

 **-Lady Vira**


	2. Deep Diving

Chris gave a grin as he walked onto the dock of Vae-Staz. "Yo. Here it is! Our first episode of Total Drama Vae-Staz Island! We've got some grueling challenges prepared, and twenty brand spanking new contestants, all ready to battle it out in our most dramatic season yet, for the grand prize of one. Million. Dollars!"

The first boat arrived, and hopping off of it were Hailey, Simon, and Rachel. Rachel looked around with a raised brow. "This is the place we're staying? I see that yet again, you spare no expense to ensure our comfort, McLean." A smug smirk was on her face as she wandered to the other side of the dock.

Simon followed behind the heiress, holding a book in one hand, and a cup in the other. "The tea leaves had told me we shouldn't have expected anything nice. It would seem I did well to listen!"

"Don't see how listening to crushed up leaves could do you wrong." Hailey muttered, lagging a bit behind with her nose in her book.

"Rachel! Simon! Hailey! Glad to see you all made it in one piece." Chris chuckled a bit. Hailey muttered an 'are you really?', to which Chris replied with, "Nope, couldn't care less. Next up! Brother and sister, Stan and Alicia!"

The next boat did indeed arrive, carrying the athlete and his plushie-hugging sister. Stan helped Alicia off the boat as they made their way down the dock. Stan waved to the three who had already been there, but Simon was busy looking in a crystal ball, Hailey still reading, and Rachel just flat out ignored him with no excuse. The athlete gave a small sigh. "Great to see I've got such friendly competition…"

"Don't worry, there's more where they came from. Introducing…Dimitri, Avery, and Diana!" Chris said with a large grin. A third boat came along, carrying, well, Dimitri, Avery, and Diana.

"Ah, the island! Good to have finally arrived, do you not think, my fellow competitors?!" Avery asked, his voice filled to the brim with hamminess. Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm ecstatic."

Diana snickered and hopped off the boat first. She looked at the five who'd already came in, and flashed a smile to them. "Heya. Pleased to meet you guys, hehe." Stan smiled and offered a handshake, which Diana accepted. Dimtri walked over next, taking a spot next to Hailey. "Watcha readin' there, pal?"

"Great Gatsby." The bookworm didn't even look up, her reply almost sounding robotic with the lack of emotion put into it.

"Ah, a classic. One of the greatest I'v-" Dimitri was cut off by Avery waltzing over, an arm extended.

"A pleasure to come across you, fair lady! I am Avery!" He offered a handshake, just as Stan did to Diana. Hailey didn't accept. "H-hey, you know, it's uh, kind of rude to igno-"

Karma came to bite at Avery when he was cut off too, now by the arrival of a fourth boat. David, Tori, and Katrina were all on it, though David and Tori lingered for a bit while the raven-haired girl walked onto the dock. She grumbled a bit as she sized up everyone who'd already arrived, and turned to Chris. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What do you mean, Katrina?" Chris frowned.

"I thought this was supposed to be a competition, not a cake walk."

Chris chuckled. "Hey, if everyone's a joke, no one is!"

The brainiac rolled her eye and walked to the end of the dock, and finally, David and Tori came down to join her.

"That was awesome!" Tori sounded rather excited while talking to the big guy. David gave a smile. "Yeah it was! I can't believe you drew that freaking thing when you did! That was ridiculous!"

Tori grinned. "Well, I've always said that luck sides with Tori Henderson!"

David laughed as he walked alongside her, giving a wave to the other competitors, some of which gave one in return, others still had their attention on other things.

"Tori. David." Chris nodded at each of them. "Good to know you made it off the boat in time for the next one to show up." The next boat carried Sheila, Austin, and Lily, the latter of which was nervous getting off the boat. Sheila had a hat, a few bracelets, and a very large gold chain on her neck when she jumped off the boat. She ran over to the other side, seeming excited to join everyone. "Howdy! Name's Sheila!"

Lily was slow in getting to the others, but when she made it, she gave a small smile to them, until Avery appeared out of nowhere in her face. "My greetings, miss! I am the great AVERY!" She stumbled back with a yelp, but Austin caught her.

"Hey now, ya don't gotta scare the lady, buddy." He flashed Lily a smile, which was meekly returned.

Chris scowled. "Austin. Lily. If you could finish up your little session there, the next boat should be arriving…now!"

Daquan was shown on the now-arriving boat, blabbing on with Mathilda at his side, and Sherwood tuning him out as he looked at the water. The boat stopped at the dock, and Daquan walked off.

"Hello, hello, hello! Errybody, the Baron has arrived!" Daquan raised his arms and walked around, taking in everything and everyone around him. He had a wide grin on his face. "Y'all ready to lose? Cuz the Baron ain't gonna show no mercy to none of y'all!"

Sherwood walked past him, and seemed to ignore everyone, trying to do as best he could to fade into the crowd without being noticed.

"Alright, yeah, thanks, Daquaaaaaan. If you could shut it while the last of the competition gets here, that'd be great."

"Oh, o' course Chris! I'll zip it shut, yo! Ay, Mathilda, get on ova' here."

The mute girl rolled her eyes and followed Daquan as he went to the crowd. The final boat docked in, with Ian, Isaac, and Tara. Isaac's chin was on Tara's fingertips as she was talking to him, but Ian rushed off and looked all around. "Woah! I can't believe it! I can't believe I'm on Total Drama!" He ran over to Sherwood, who showed signs of annoyance, as he'd almost believed he was decently hidden in the crowd. "Hey, mind if I touch your hair spikes?!" He turned around to see Chef carrying Tara and Isaac. "Oh hey! It's Chef!" His attention was turned to something on the beach. "Woah, look at that!" He turned and pointed to it, though no one did look.

"Yeah, thanks Ian." Chris rolled his eyes. "Chef, if you could drop Tara and Isaac over there, we can get on with the show." Chef nodded and did so, Tara quickly brushing herself off. "Alright, campers! Make your ways over to the bonfire pit for your team prepping!"

The camera cut to said bonfire pit, with all twenty of the teens there, each with varying looks of excitement on their faces. "So, obviously as you could probably tell, this is where elimination ceremonies are gonna be taking place this season. But those ceremonies won't be happening 'til you're all split up into teams. So let's get on that!" He grinned and pointed at each player as he said their names. "Sherwood. Tori. Katrina. Tara. Sheila. Avery. David. Austin. Rachel. Isaac. The ten of you together will from here on out be known as…the Ravenous Rats!" An icon depicting a grey rat ready to attack something flew onto the screen. He glanced at the rest of the campers. "Dimitri. Stan. Alicia. Diana. Simon. Ian. Hailey. Mathilda. Daquaaaan. Aaaand Lily. You guys are now…the Crazed Crickets!" Onto the screen flashed an orange icon with depicting a cricket with swirly eyes.

 **-CONFESSIONAL: SHERWOOD-**

"Rats. How subtle."

 **-CONFESSIONAL END-**

"So, your first challenge of the season's gonna require you all to be in your swimsuits. So get on that." Chris flashed another grin. "Head on over to your cabins and get onto changing."

The teams made their way to their cabins. As they did, Simon looked into his crystal ball, walking a bit too close for comfort by Hailey. "I see horrible failure in our future. This is not good." He turned his gaze to the bookworm. "Hailey! What do you think this challenge entails? We may very well find ourselves sending someone home tonight."

She didn't lift her head from her book, only giving a shrug. "Something with water, I'd assume."

"WATER! Of course!" Simon shouted, causing his teammates to cringe. "Haha! I can see it now…we swim under the lake, searching desperately for a great treasure…but it isn't in our grasp…no, those emerging from the water with the treasure in their hands…they are members of the other team!"

 **-CONFESSIONAL: DIMITRI-**

"Really, Chris? First Dawn, now this. If I wanted to deal with morons who think they're psychic, I would have gone to my aunt's house."

 **-CONFESSIONAL END-**

"Jeez, starting a challenge already?" Tori frowned. A frown that quickly turned upside down when she gave a chuckle. "Doesn't even want to give us a chance to get to know each other? That's kinda lame."

"A shame." Sherwood muttered, rolling his eyes.

 **-CONFESSIONAL: SHERWOOD-**

"As though I care about us not getting to know each other. This decision only benefits my strategy." He leaned back. "A simple one, but I see it as effective. I plan to avoid my teammates. I won't make any friends, sure, but I certainly won't be making any enemies, either, and that's what's important. What of challenges, you might ask? I'll help enough to look as though I'm doing something. But certainly not so much that I look like any sort of threat. A nice middle ground, I might even throw a few when we make it to the merge, to further enforce me not being a threat."

 **-CONFESSIONAL END-**

Before anyone changed, they mostly looked around in their cabins. In the guys' cabin, David found himself looking through some of the drawers, and sizing up one of the end tables. A cut to the girls' cabin showed Tori doing the very same thing.

Dimitri toyed around with what appeared to be a butterfly knife. "So, psychic. What's this challenge we're gonna have? Just saying water isn't exactly specific." Before Simon could reply, a scream was heard, and a loud thud. Everyone rushed outside to find a very large tree branch on top of Isaac. "H-hey guys? C-could you uh, help me out here?"

Sherwood raised a brow. "How the heck did you manage to get hurt just outside of our cabin on day one?"

"Well, I was just walking along and I ended up tripping, yeah? And like, I hit my head against this tree. And turns out, one of the branches was loose. And like, it kinda-"

"How hard did you hit that tree to make a branch of that size fall on you?" Katrina didn't entirely sound convinced.

"Doesn't matter, could I get some help with getting it off of him?" Stand asked, quickly rushing to Isaac's side. "Kind of important, you know…"

Katrina shrugged. "He's not on my team, and I'm not one for physical labor. Pass." She turned back to go back into the girls' cabin. Fortunately for Isaac, Austin, Alicia, and Diana came over to help with the branch.

 **-CONFESSIONAL: AUSTIN-**

"I couldn't not help the little guy. This one time when I was huntin' with my pops, we accidently ran into these two crazy lumberjacks. And turns out, they'd been cuttin' some of the trees, but not enough so they'd actually come down until you pushed onto it real hard. Long story short, I ended up with a tree on me, and I was stuck there for a while, cuz me and my pops got split. But he found me after an hour or two, hehe."

 **-CONFESSIONAL END-**

The camera cut back to the teams near Chris, at the dock. "Your first challenge of the season is gonna be a nice scuba diving session, heheha."

"Wait a minute, you mean taking his air tank wasn't the challenge?!" Sheila sounded surprised, as Chef swam up to the surface gasping for air. Chris frowned. "How did you eve- no! Why would that even be the challenge?!" He facepalmed and sighed. "Your challenge is going to be swimming down under to recover as many nice artifacts down there as you can. The team who brings up the most items wins."

"…does that air tank count as an item?"

"No, Sheila! It doesn't!"

"Aw, man…"

"Anyway, your challenge starts…right about…now!"

Quickly, the campers jumped into the lake, except for Rachel, who stood about and watched her team.

"Uh, Rachel? This is the part where you jump in and help out your team."

"You cannot honestly expect ME to get dirty myself by getting into that filthy lake. I would certainly hope that you don't, that is." She sounded offended that Chris would dare to suggest she actually takes part in the challenge.

Chris shrugged. "Alright then."

As Rachel sat on the dock, waiting for her team, both the Rats and the Crickets were swimming as best they could and trying to gather whatever they could find. Daquan came up with a diver's suit and Mathilda and Stan were pulling up a very heavy lockbox. Tori grinned as her sights were set on a sizable treasure chest, and she gestured for Sherwood, David, and Tara to help her with bringing it up, which they swam over to do.

 **-CONFESSIONAL: TORI-**

"Hell yeah, it was rad coming across a whole treasure chest. Not entirely surprised, hehe." She gave a small chuckle. "I was born under a lucky star, as my grandmother used to say. Fate itself favors me, you know? Luck is always on the side of Tori Henderson!"

 **-CONFESSIONAL END-**

Dimitri had his hands on a sword and a necklace that were down there, and Katrina held up coin with Chris's face on it. She raised a brow, and swam back up quickly. Avery had a whale bone, oddly enough, and Diana swam up with a few rings and necklaces. When Hailey swam up, she set down a couple of gems she'd found. Ian dropped a couple shark teeth on the dock, and Lily had some…rocks? Everyone had brought at least something up…except for five members of the Rats. Isaac, Sherwood, Tara, David, and Tori. The last of those four came up out of the water, pulling what seemed to be a very heavy treasure chest, as Rachel smirked at them.

"Fantastic to see my team is of such great use. I'm quite glad to see you-" Rachel was quickly cut off by Katrina smacking the back of her head. "Shut up, [censored]! You didn't even help us at all! Don't you [censored] try and talk about how this is YOUR team!"

Rachel frowned and glared at the brainiac. "I don't think you have any right to talk to me like that, Cyclops."

David raised a brow. "Not gonna lie, Rachel, I kind of agree with her. You didn't really do anything."

"I think you would do wise to watch your tongue, you card-obsessed git. You're lucky for me to have even thought about gracing you with my presence." Rachel retorted, now getting somewhat angry.

"Hey, if you guys are done, can we get the announcement of the winner done so that way we can get on with our elimination ceremony?" Dimitri growled.

"Actually, Dimitri, the Rats are going to have an elimination ceremony tonight!"

"What?" The Rats all turned to Chris with varying looks of confusion on their faces.

"I said that whoever got the most ITEMS won the challenge, didn't I?" He gave a grin.

"We have a treasure chest full of [censored], though!" Katrina spat.

"Yeah, why don't you open that and tell me what's in it?"

Everyone started glancing nervously at each other, except for Rachel and the Crickets. Tori nervously popped open the chest, and some water flowed out. Upon glancing inside…all that could be seen was…more…water…

"What the heck? Why was there an empty treasure chest in there?!" Tori exclaimed.

"To trick you!" Chris chuckled and turned around. "See you guys at the elimination ceremony tonight!" The Crickets cheered, while the members of the Rats shot glares at both Rachel and Tori.

Austin sighed. "Well, great. Who's gettin' the boot, then?"

"I dunno, TORI cost us the challenge!" Katrina growled, still staring the gambler down.

"At least she did something, though!" David quickly objected to booting the gambler. "Rachel, on the other hand, sat around and watched us."

"Don't forget Isaac's still at the bottom of the lake." Sherwood gave a shrug and pointed his thumb behind him. He paused a moment, and panic showed on everyone's face as they all, except Rachel, hopped back in the find the accident prone boy.

 **-ELIMINATION CEREMONY: RAVENOUS RATS-**

The ten campers sat down and looked at Chris, everyone varying degrees of annoyance. Rachel seemed to be pissed that her team let themselves lose, and Katrina was still shooting daggers at her. Tori was talking with David, a frown very evident on her face, and Sherwood was simply glancing at each member, not keeping his eyes locked on anyone in particular. Isaac had an octopus latched onto his head and a frown on his face, with Avery looking down at the ground in sadness. Tara and Sheila seemed to be the only ones in a good mood, which made sense, as Sheila was now covered in necklaces and bracelets. Tara was trying to strike up a side conversation with the actor next to her, and Avery's head perked up as he started blabbing on, only to be cut off by Chris.

 **-CONFESSIONAL: AVERY-**

"Aw…"

 **-POINTLESS CONFESSIONAL END-**

"Well, Rats. Today was an interesting day. It's hard for me to say many of you are really safe. I mean, aside from Tara and Sheila. I'm sure you know the rules. All but one of you will receive a marshmallow. When I call your name, come up and get it. The camper who does NOT receive a marshmallow will be taking the Submission Submarine."

"A submarine for elimination? Really? That just sounds silly." Tara snickered.

"A submarine for elimination? For real? That sounds awesome!" Sheila cackled.

"Shush!" Chris scowled. "Neither of you two are taking it." He tossed the two their marshmallows. "So shut up." He looked at everyone else. "Sherwood, Austin, David, and Avery, you guys are fine too." He tossed them theirs as well. "The rest of you, though…Tori. You cost your team the challenge by calling them over to bring up a single item. One that had nothing in it."

"H-how was I supposed to know nothing was in the-"

"QUIET! Katrina. You've already established you're kind of insufferable. To think you'd wait till episode two to do that." He grinned, to which the braniac just scoffed. "Isaac. You seem to have already made yourself look like a handicap to the team. And Rachel. You did literally nothing during your first challenge, when your team really could have used your help. Generally not a good way to go about things."

Chris gave a bit of a pause before tossing a marshmallow to Katrina, then to Isaac. "You two are safe, though. But Tori and Rachel? Things aren't looking too hot for either of you. But one of you's staying over the other. And that person is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….Tori." He threw the final marshmallow to the gambler.

Rachel seemed quite surprised. "W-what? You would dare eliminate me?! Do you not realize who I am?"

"Yeah. A lazy bum. Now beat it." Austin glared at her. The heiress got up and shook her head. "Well, I suppose it's clear that none of you lot wish to win this game. How unsurprising. I will be taking my leave, then."

"Good. So do it." Katrina spat at her. Rachel huffed and walked down the dock to climb into the submarine.

"The rest of you…" Chris turned to the Rats. "Are safe. For now. Enjoy your night." The team mumbled amongst themselves and got up to leave. Chris turned to the camera with a grin. "Well, that was a good start, wasn't it? So, will the Rats do better now that they booted off their waste of a team member? Will Simon's be called out for his predictions being untrue? What was that coin with the face of yours truly on it supposed to be? Will Isaac stop hurting himself? Find out next time on the next episode of…Total. Drama. Vae-Staz Island!"

 **A/N: It's finally here! The very first actual episode of Total Drama Vae-Staz Island! Hoo boy. I don't think this turned out as great as it could have been. But hey. It could be way, WAY worse.**

 **Also, I went back to the trailer to correct some things. Here's some patch notes for you nerds.**

 **-Changed McClean to McLean, because I was an idiot the first write-up**

 **-Corrected Stand to Stan, because Alicia is not a JoJo character**

 **-Changed Hailey's label to "The Genre Savvy", because the Bookworm is very basic**

 **-Changed Sherwood's quote to be in the past tense, because it should have been like that in the first place**

 **-Changed Stan's quote to not be the planned mocking of how Daquan talks, because it just makes him look like a joke**

 **-Changed Avery's quote to be hammier, because it wasn't hammy enough**

 **To be honest, Rachel was supposed to get a few episodes further, during a different challenge, though I thought this seemed far smarter to drop her here. Also, for the longest time, Austin was supposed to get the boot! He had an entirely different character planned, but then I thought it'd be cool to make him a bit nicer, just with somewhat skewed thoughts and priorities.**

 **I'm also not going to lie, I kind of wish I got to do more of the social aspect before the challenge. And possibly go more in depth with the challenge itself. I can give a promise of higher quality next chapter. My apologies, guys, I was just on a bit of a time crunch.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this despite its flaws! I look forward to seeing your thoughts! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a fantastically wonderful day!**

 **-Lady Vira**

Sherwood voted for... _Rachel_

Tori voted for... _Rachel_

Katrina voted for... _Rachel_

Sheila voted for... _Tori_

Tara voted for... _Tori_

Avery voted for... _Tori_

David voted for... _Rachel_

Rachel voted for... _Katrina_

Austin voted for... _Rachel_

Isaac voted for... _Isaac_

 **Ravenous Rats: Sherwood, Tori, Katrina, Sheila, Tara, Avery, David, Austin, Isaac**

 **Crazed Crickets: Dimitri, Stan, Alicia, Diana, Simon, Ian, Daquan, Mathilda, Hailey, Lily**

 **20th: Rachel**


	3. Audition Tape: Rachel

Rachel sat in her rather fancy chair, with her signature smirk on her face. "Dearest Christopher McLean. I, Rachel, send this video to you in a request to find a place on Total Drama Vae-Staz Island. Surely, you've heard of me, and might ask 'why would someone such as you want to bother with a chance at a million dollars? You're rich as is, surely?' To that second question, you would indeed be very correct. However, I've come across a slight issue in this household." A baby could be heard crying in another room, while an older teen ran out of the room into Rachel's, with yelling heard from a man and a woman at him.

"GERALD! Stay out! You're not helping!"

"Are you serious? Come on, go to your room!"

Gerald showed up behind Rachel and looked into the camera. "The heck is this for?"

"My application to Total Drama Vae-sta-"

"Hold on, you're applying to THAT?" Gerald snickered and walked away. "Good luck not getting booted first."

Rachel huffed and turned her attention back to the camera. "With all that said, I expect to be on this island in two weeks' time. You will be lucky for me to have graced it with my presence."

 **A/N: Next chapter's coming out either tomorrow or Monday. Here's something to hold you guys over until then! :P I planned to release each audition tape after a character's elimination, as is usually done, but…I've got no excuse other than I FORGOT with Rachel. Whoopsies. Well, here you go!**

 **Next chapter's going to be both a long one and a good one! Just working on the final bits! ^^ Seeya guys then! Have a good one!**


End file.
